


Her Hands

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mild fluff.





	Her Hands

He’s aware of very little, just the warmth of her hands in his, the softness of her breath and the way she moves when, finally, he moves to tuck her closer, her hands now resting on his chest. He’s aware of her smile, and the way she leans into him, the way she smiles warming him still further as he tucks her against him. She almost purrs and he finds he is unable to resist kissing her forehead, smiling at her soft exhaled breath, a comfortable sound that tells him she appreciates him being there. Had you told him, even once, he could be loved the way she loves him, he would laugh, but he knows it’s true, she always smiles at him, and when she lets him hold her she shows no fear. Even now he knows what is coming, the same words she always says. 

“I love you... my Fox.”


End file.
